Remembrance
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Link and Illia talk about their first time. Saint Valentines Day fanfic. No Lemons. May contain nuts.


**Remembrance**

**This is a little V-Day fic that was swimming around in my head for a bit. So I decided to write it out and see where it went from there.**

**Warning: This fic contains no lemons. It has references to lemons, but there is no lemon. Do not read this fic if you only want a PWP. ... Well, read it anyway, but also review. .... Please?  
**

**Disclaimer: ... I dun own LoZ. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Link, shouldn't we head to the mirror chamber?" Midna said.

Link had only a few hours ago been far above the earth, battling the Twilit Dragon, Argorok. It had been a long fight, and Midna couldn't remember ever seeing Link so _brave._ Sure, he was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and sure_,_ he had fought several formidable foes, but she still couldn't believe he had actually _slain _a _dragon_.

And more amazing still, he hadn't said a thing about it since leaving the Sky City.

Admittedly, Midna didn't really know much about light-dwellers, but she did know that had anyone else done it, everyone in Hyrule would already know for the bragging. Yet here was Link, looking for a flower vendor in Castle Town.

* * *

Link gave a start when he heard it.

"_Hello sir, would you like to purchase one of my rare and beautiful flowers?"_

With a sound like the crack of a whip, Link had pushed another guy out of the way and and rushed over to the stall.

"How much for a bouquet?" He demanded.

The vendor smiled. He had been in this business long enough to know how much money certain kinds of people are willing to pay for flowers, and he could tell that this young man in green was the sort of fellow who would gladly pay him whatever he asked. "Normally, a bouquet of my _best _flowers would go for a thousand rupees," He lied smoothly, "But I like your face. You got the look of a boy in love, and I could never, in good conscience, stand in the way of young love," He mimed a thoughtful expression, "I suppose I could part with a bouquet for three hundred rupees, but don't tell anyone, or they'll all expect special treatment."

Link handed the man the money without a second thought.

"Thank you, sir! Have a nice day!" The vendor told him, genuinely smiling at how easy it was to trick Link out of so much money.

* * *

It was nearly evening when Link reached Kakariko village, and Midna was incessantly pestering Link, asking what he was planning on doing.

"Come ooon. Teeelll meeee!" She whined, nothing like a princess.

"You'll see soon enough," Was all Link said.

* * *

Illia was delighted to see Link again after so long. "Link!" She shouted, "I remembered something else," she told him.

"Really? What is it?" Link asked curiously.

"I remember that we've made love!" She declared happily.

"WHAT," Midna said, shocked.

"But I don't actually remember _doing _it," Illia finished, and she suddenly seemed to become fascinated with her feet.

"Don't worry, Illia, after the night I have planned, there won't be a thing about our relationship you can't remember," Link said with uncharacteristic suaveness.

And with that, he swept Illia off her feet and took her out on the most romantic night of her life.

* * *

"Wow," Illia said, breathless after the vigorous love making session she had shared with Link. It had been magical, and not just the sex either. Link had taken her north to Hyrule field, and in an act of either great courage or unbelievable stupidity, Link had dismounted Epona and fought the mounted bulbins while on foot.

If he was trying to impress her, then he succeeded, because, despite herself, Illia couldn't help but be amazed at how Link had taken them on and defeated them without even breaking a sweat. He had grown so much since the last time she had seen him fight. Illia had to believe that, if Link wanted, he could probably wipe out the bokoblins single-handed, for she could not imagine that anyone could be more skilled than Link was.

After finishing their ride through the northern Hyrule field, Link had next taken her up Death Mountain and to the part of the Goron hot springs reserved for the chief (apparently, the elders had owed Link a favor). But before they could strip down, the Goron chief Darbus stomped in, shouting that no one could use his private hot spring unless they could beat him in sumo wrestling.

Illia had tried to tell Link that they could just use the inn's hot springs, but he would hear none of it. He mumbled something about Darbus being smaller now, anyways, but Illia couldn't quite catch it. When Link threw Darbus out of the ring seconds after the match began, the Goron chief whimpered and begged that they never tell anyone about his embarrassing defeat, and he said that he would give them anything they wanted in exchange. Link told Darbus to leave them alone, and he practically scurried away.

Anyways, after Darbus was gone, Link led Illia down to the hot springs and they stripped naked and made the beast with two backs.

It was the most magical thing Illia had ever experienced. Links hands and his fingers and his tongue- and Illia was flustered just thinking about it. The things he had done back there made her feel like she was as much a woman as Telma.

She could only imagine what their first time had been like.

* * *

_A boy and a girl, no longer children, but not quite adults, enjoying their youth and exploring their love. _

_The smell of fresh hay. _

_The sun on their backs. _

_Their eager, clumsy kissing. _

_Fumbling hands and glistening sweat._

_An awkward embrace and the moment of truth._

_Silence._

_Two young lovers, tired and oblivious to the world, wanting only to stay in the others embrace._

_Young love._

_Remembrance._


End file.
